


Free (feat. Reishi Munakata and Scepter 4)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Gen, K Project - Freeform, Light Angst, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When the Slate suddenly disappears, Reisi and those from Scepter 4 go to investigate, only to discover the unbelievable.Light angst, drabble, fluff, Drama, I love this one, okay.





	Free (feat. Reishi Munakata and Scepter 4)

“Wha... What did you say?”

“Sir, er... the Slate has disappeared. It’s nowhere to be found.”

A shot of panic shot through Munakata’s body as he considered what could have happened. The Slate was an incredibly powerful thing, and that fact that it had just simply disappeared was unsettling.

“Was it stolen?”

“No, sir. All surveillance footage shows no signs of anyone coming in or out with it, nor was there any suspicious activity going about.”

The bluenette sighed, relieved that it at least hadn’t been snatched by someone. The captain stood from his desk and headed towards the door.

“I will analyze the area myself to get a thorough understanding. Come along.”

With the duo of his clansmen in tow, the bluenette hurried to the holding room for the Slate. He didn’t know what had entirely happened, but he didn’t care. He had to see for himself.

Upon reaching the room, the guards let the three men in, and with careful steps they walked inside. 

“Search for anything out of the ordinary.”

“Yes, Captain.”

As his two subordinates went about the large room, Reisi walked forward, making his own observations of the room. From what he could see, everything looked to be in place, except for the Slate. He approached where it had once been, looking at the spot for any signs, any hints, anything. But all he could see was the imprint of where the Slate had been embedded, and it was perfectly seamless. He ran his fingertips over the imprinted wall. If there was nothing out of place, and the footage showed nothing different...

“Akiyama, tell me what happened when you noticed it was gone.”

“W-Well, sir, it was where it always was, right there. But it suddenly vanished before I could blink. Something sort of came out around there, but I just figured it was the screen glitching.”

That’s all it took, was a matter of milliseconds for it to vanish.

“There’s only one way to tell for sure...”

“Sir?”

Reisi headed to the balcony of the room, stepping out into the breezy air. He looked up at the sky and pulled his sword from its sheath, and immediately began to summon his aura. It would appear any second, he was sure. His Damocles Sword would appear over the building as it always had.... any second now....

Yet when it didn’t appear, he tried again, then again when it still didn’t appear.

'Then it really is...'

Reisi’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, feeling his body begin to numb with the realization of what this meant, his sword slipping from his hand and clattering to the ground. He was no longer a King; the Slate was gone, the Sword was gone, and as his clansmen approached, he noticed that he couldn’t sense their auras either. If that was truly the case, then he could go home to his daughter, to his wife, and the little boy that was growing each day in her womb. He could finally live as he wanted. They all could.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

“Akiyama... We are free...”

“Uh, sir?”

“The Slate is no more. My Damocles Sword no longer appears, and we have no auras. I figure... if mine is gone, then all the other Kings must be free as well...”

“C-Captain? If the Slate is gone, and it is as you say, then there will be peace. Then what do we do now?”

Reisi smiled slightly as he felt relief, happiness, and a hint of fatigue wash over him.

“We live... the way that we want to live.”


End file.
